


Living In A Tree Is Not As Cramped As It Sounds

by ill_stay_dehydrated



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Cryptid, cryptid story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_stay_dehydrated/pseuds/ill_stay_dehydrated
Summary: Local genderless cryptid discovers something interesting.
Kudos: 3





	Living In A Tree Is Not As Cramped As It Sounds

They blinked when they realized their eyes were blurring. Not blinking for a long time does that to you I guess. It was pretty cold out and Armen was out on their nightly stroll through civilization. They like to see what it’s like in regular neighborhoods sometimes, though it doesn’t really make sense why they pick the time when people sleep. Oh well, it probably wouldn’t be great if a regular ol’ human laid eyes on Armen anyways. They don’t really know what would happen but it probably wouldn’t be good.

Armen picked at the scabs on their head. I need to stop doing that, their inner voice said. They looked around a few times more until they decided it was time to go home. All until their eyes landed on one particular house. It looked almost like a dollhouse that a small child would own, with light pink paint and a cute little flowerbed in the front yard. Armen changed their mind about going home and appeared right in front of this quaint little house. They could hear the soft melody of a piano coming from inside and one of the lights was on. I guess not all people sleep at this time. Armen so badly wanted to go inside and have a nice chat with whoever was playing that lovely music, but they knew they couldn’t do that. What a shame. Just then, it started to rain and Armen’s long, fuzzy ears twitched every time a drop of water hit them. They really should be getting home soon, but just wanted to hear the human playing their instrument a little longer. Besides, they rather like the rain. And it’s not like they can get sick or anything. Armen closed their eyes and tried to hum along to the human’s music as best they could.

After what felt like a few minutes, Armen looked up to the moon and realized they had been standing in the rain for at least an hour! Their eyes left their usual half-lidded position and looked around wildly. The piano had stopped. _Had I fallen asleep standing up?_ Armen finally turned in the direction of their forest and walked home.

-~o-~-0-~-o~-

The small door creaked open and Armen, somehow, stepped inside their quaint sequoia and took a seat on the couch. They now felt bored, and inquired if there is still sustenance in their kitchen. Armen really didn’t need to eat, but they found it fun so they kept small rations in their cupboards for rainy days just like this. _Ah ha! Pumpernickel._ Armen’s eyes glowed when they saw the dark loaf of bread sitting on the shelf. They cut a hefty slice and went back to their couch. They saw that their metal box was still warm from when they last used it and the screen was still glowing a ghostly green. 

Armen smiled, “Ah, Vincent! I did not mean to leave you alone for so long.” 

The reply was static.

“Oh, still mad at me eh?”

The static got louder, as if it was raising its voice.

“Fine, fine, I’ll leave you alone.” Armen retorted, annoyed. “I’ll just go into _my_ room.” Armen huffed and floated up the stairs into their bedroom. The static stopped. The screen went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry this is so short, I hope Armen is likeable lmao- My upload schedule probably won't be very frequent bc i don't have internet a lot but I'll post a new chapter whenever I can uwu


End file.
